My Human Mate
by Foxohki x3
Summary: PokémonxHuman lemon involving a lonely female Eevee in heat and the male human with whom she falls in love with. Mating ensues... If that sort of thing offends you, don't read!


The quiet roaring of raindrops falling softly onto trees made their tired branches heavy with water as the louder drippings of collected liquids fell to the forest floor below. Usually those peaceful life giving sounds were something that would lull my lethargic state into a common place of unconscious freedom. But on that night, as my body laid perfectly still and calm, inside there was a storming restlessness that seemed to wrack and swirl its way about my lower stomach and crotch area in pulsing waves.

Fur not being entirely efficient to resist the draft of airy ice current a night-times down poor always seemed to bring with it, I shivered under its cold caress as I lay on my cave floor; no other pokémon visible even in my mind's eye, only the ever present rising and falling of my chest kept me company with those constant rhythmic movements; the only acknowledgement that I did indeed exist, and the only re-assurance that I was something that was alive at all...

I was alone then. Always alone... Every day seemed a dreary bore, and I carried on half-hopeful, the other half utterly hopeless... I pushed myself forward through the darkness of despair with a shred of love that I had received a great while ago, which served as a faint provoking light for me; the distant memories of my mother's kindness a still prominent, yet slowly fading glimmer of what I may find somewhere in this hostile world. It was all that had kept me from giving up and just lying wherever I may be lifeless, until I became just that. It was the only thing that moved my body, and now, I owe to it all that I have obtained...

The once soothing drip-drops caused by the falling rain were now anything but, and I found them increasingly annoying as they came to pool at the entrance of my cave-home; each steadily growing puddle prodding my nerves and testing me. The weakly blowing wind was strong with personality and would periodically come to whip against my fur with a frigid and harshness, but the inside of my body seemed unaffected by this and remained in the complete opposite state; its conditions heated and equally unforgiving, a steadily growing hotness seemed to be slowly forming within my loins like the powering up of a misplaced Ember attack.

I knew this had to be what mother told me was a "heat". Hot and uncomfortable it was... The fiery torrent laid ruin not only to my physical body, but to my mental and emotional states as well. It brought with it intense feelings and needs, all pertaining to one deviant desire... I was just an Eevee back then, and had never been so much concerned with such adult pokémon activities up until that point. But as that horrendous heat consumed my body, so did those thoughts of mating; a constant genital arousal begging me to act upon them, it was an itch for a mate to scratch; of which, I had none.

I lied there for hours on end with forepaws covering my ears to muffle the relentless nagging rain; my small brown furred body curled into a ball, I covered myself as best I could with my tail to make a feeble blanket. It was sheer torment I remember at that time... And although that recently familiar place of torment would soon turn into a different sort of short lived panic and fear at what would soon come to pass there in my lonely cave, every one of those gruesome unsettling states of being I had come to know would soon dissipate altogether; happiness, acceptance, and pleasure of many kinds taking their place, I was able to find love and infinite meaning on that rainy night...

"A cave!" The happy shout of a human's tongue made my ears twitch and perk up just in time to vividly catch the distinct splashing sound of clumsy human feet trampling through puddles as they made their way closer towards the mouth of my home; causing my frightened heart to beat swiftly and my lying form to tighten its formerly found ball shape, I tried to make myself smaller in hopes of going unnoticed.

Mother had told me about humans. She said they were often cruel... That they would "capture" you if they got the chance. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but I knew they were something to be avoided. But now there was a human here, and fast approaching too. I had nowhere to go, and didn't much want to anyways... I lacked the will to try and fight or run, so instead just cringed and whimpered as I heard him come ever closer to the entrance of my cave; those same clumsy human feet now destroying another one of the bothersome pools of water that had formed closest by as it made its way right inside.

"Ahh! No way! Is that an Eevee?"

Removing the end portion of my tail from where I had it covering my head a ways, I uncovered myself just enough to reveal my eyes and get a look at this strange home-invader. Peering at it curiously as it stood there in my cave, it stared back at me, dripping wet; it seemed more excited and happy than hostile, but I wasn't going to let my guard down entirely just yet and be tricked that easily.

"Vee!" Quickly jumping up onto four paws and facing the human, I hissed at it to let it know the intimidating pokémon in which this cave belonged to.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything! Please Eevee! It's raining! It will take forever to get back home, so can't I just borrow yours for a bit?"

The human complained things to me in its incomprehensible language, but I was smart enough to understand it just wanted cover from the rain. It seemed like a younger sort of human if I had to guess, and I somehow believed its intent quite easily and quickly stopped viewing him as a threat at all. Its presence put me at ease for some reason, and I was happy to finally interact with someone who seemed a bit nice.

"Vee!" I suddenly changed my tone and demeanor towards the human, smiling and even wagging my tail some; telling him: "okay!"

The human smiled back at me, and I became even happier; I didn't care what mom said about them, they seemed friendly enough. It walked inside my cave a ways more until it was opposite me, and then rested its back against the other side of the cave wall before sitting down; not breaking eye contact with me for a second as I looked up and down its foreign form. It didn't have fur at all except for on the top of its head, which was a bit wet from the rain and a brown color similar to the mess of wet dirt and fallen leaves outside; the rest of its body had some strange covering on it that looked weird and unnatural, and it too was a bit damp from the rain. Its eyes were a light shade of brown, almost like mine, and I quite liked them a lot. There wasn't anything to fear whatsoever, and just sitting there with the human was the happiest I've ever been in a long, long while.

I watched on curiously as it took that top portion of its weird outer covering off to reveal its pinkish skin underneath before twisting and squeezing the colored cloth with both hands to drain the water out before then dropping it onto the cave floor.

"I think it's actually better with it off..." The human told me, and then laughed a little before starting up again. "Hey Eevee, umm... Is it okay if... I pet you?"

I didn't know what that meant, but after saying it, the human began shuffling its bottom along the ground and inching its way towards me.

Slowly I began to back away at this advancing; not so much afraid as I was startled. The human kept coming closer and closer until the right side of my behind hit a curved caved wall and I froze up; stunned in an uncomfortable anxiousness as it reached forward with its weird paw to start repeatedly stroking the top of my head. Upon feeling its touch there I nearly collapsed and fainted from the sensation... I'd NEVER felt that good before in my life... Just those rubbing motions... That physical acknowledgement and the incredibly nice way it felt against my fur...

I started to cry... Large wet tears of happiness welled up underneath my eyes before streaming down my cheeks and leaving to form its own little salty pool of sorrows past on the cave floor below in a kind of blissful release. All of my sadness vanishing, those simple rubs made me feel cared for... Made me feel loved...

"Are you... Okay?" The human asked upon seeing me crying like I was; stopping its pettings motions.

Immediately I jumped into the air and onto its strange form; wanting to regain the human's touch. Clinging to its waist with my forelegs, I nuzzled its stomach affectionately; yipping happy 'vee' sounds of delight as overwhelming happy-emotions continued to manifest as tears.

"Aww... Were you lonely Eevee?"

It told me something, and then I felt both of its human paws on either side of my head; digits gently touching and wiggling against my ears, I felt as though I was going to melt against its body at that very moment; my core being emanating a kind of glowing liquid warmth.

I wanted to be one with the human now... To meld our bodies together and feel even closer still... A plethora of emotions, feelings and urges compelled me to do this, and kicking my hind legs around to find footing, I dug my hind paws into the bottom clothing it was wearing to climb upwards along its form and wrap my forelegs around its neck; quickly flicking my tongue out to being repeatedly licking the human on its muzzle lips as our faces met, I desperately tried to accomplish my fusing-goal; a display of affection normally only given between two mates, and what's more, two similar types of pokémon... I could have cared less about that.

"Really, really lonely it seems!" The human told me while laughing and slowly falling backwards to lay down on its back; my body blanketing its bare, pink fleshy chest with brown fur as I lay over it and continue to lick its face. "Okay, okay, okay! I like you too, Eevee!"

Prying me off of its torso and placing me down by its side to stop my licks and remove me, I still glow, still feel connected to the human; even while not touching physically, the feelings are still there... Still so very strong...

"I think I'm going to take these off too... They're just too wet!" It tells me as it stands up and begins taking off its damp lower covering of clothes now as well.

I can almost see the human's true form now as its pants become fully discarded and only a smaller, much shorter pants covering remained, and an odd excitement seemed to come charging forward through my happy love struck daze as I can't help but wonder if this human might be a male one; my heat, shortly subdued after becoming so focused on meeting the human, now blazing back to life as I entertain the thought of whether or not I could mate with one...

"Vee, vee, vee..." I tell the human how much I like it while repeatedly rubbing the side of my body against its legs; gaining its touch once more while continuing to think of mating with it... My crotch stirring and itching with that special need as arousal increases and the thought becomes increasingly exciting to me.

Feeling the human's slightly damp skin against my fur, I stopped my leg rubbings and decided to help clean off its wet body with my tongue, and so began licking him their instead; quite liking the smoothness of its un-furred flesh against my sensitive licker, as well as its slightly salty flavor.

"Eevee, that kinda tickles!" The human told me, laughing as he moved into a sitting position and I continued to lick and remove any moisture I could find.

My lickings led me up the length the humans legs until I approached its thighs, and then I quickly moved my head between them to get a good sniff and smell around its tail hole and genitals so I could check its gender; finding its human scent much different than anything I've ever smelled before, it still did have that subtle musky overtone that males of all species seemed to share. Pressing my nose right up against the fabric covering what had to be some male parts, I sniffed harder and got in closer just to make sure.

"Eevee... Why are you sniffing me there! You think I'm a pokémon?' He told me, laughing again as I backed up and sat down before him; cocking my head to the side curiously at his words.

My insides were fluttering now, my crotch buzzing at this new revelation of my human friend's gender. And walking forward onto his legs as he remained sitting down cross-legged, I began nuzzling and licking the still slightly damp skin on the center of his chest.

"Eevee?" He questioned as I continued my cleaning, and slowly laid back down onto his back as I used a bit more force and pressed my forepaws into the sides of his chest.

Slowly I licked upwards more to the base of his neck while simultaneously climbing completely onto his body to stand on his undersides and stare down into his eyes; and he stared back into mine as I gently laid onto his chest to blanket him in my fur once again. My heart beat hard as I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward to begin licking his muzzle lips as I had done before, and it beat even harder still as I felt his tongue start to lick back against mine; my love organ pounding hard against him as it continues to fill with joy, I felt as though I was melting against him all over again... And with all that I am and non-physically consist of feeling as though it had turned into a warm liquid love, in that very moment, I fused against this other being, this human, to claim him as my mate.

Suddenly I felt his hands come to gently rest down on my lower back, and that curious, unexpected action seemed to splash the glorious state I had found myself in as his pressing digits sunk into my fur and sent ripples of love up my the length of my form until finally I started to cry again at the powerful sensations; I felt vividly cared for, entirely desired and meaningful... They were such simple touchings, but they reached to an infinitely complex foundation of my being.

My emotional and mental pleasure was heightened to extent of which I didn't know possible at this point, and it appeared as though my physical was getting just as excited and worked up... I was aroused beyond belief now... I wanted to mate with him so badly... I wanted to have his cubs and to show him I love him in that special way, and also to feel that ultimate physically connection that a male and female can make...

"Eevee... You're making me feel kinda strange... But I like it too. You're a really nice Eevee..." He stopped licking back against my tongue to tell me things, and I stopped licking as well to instead just nuzzle the right side of my face into his neck; never would I stop loving him or stop my attempts to display that emotion for him as best I could. "Eevee, are you wet?"

I was wet... The top of my vulva was pressing into his stomach, I could feel it against him there as I laid over him, and it felt amazing... Every time my body lightly shifted over his, the sensitive skin of my sex's entrance had been rubbing him there, and the fur surrounding that area of my crotch had accumulated a warm dampness as well; I had even felt a hot liquid drop escape from that heating orifice of mine every so often for a while now, all of which were now falling and leaking onto him as I laid there on my mate's belly. The insides of my female parts were reacting too, and they quivered and hugged in an excited arousal as everything seemed to be build up inside me; I could tell they yearned for the touch of my male, for my human mate...

The hot drip-drops continued to fall onto him; they made no sound, but I could feel them leave out of me and onto him, and it made me happy; it was heaven.

"Eevee! That better not be pee!"

His hands, which he had kept resting on my lower rump, now moved to my upper back. I then felt his thumbs slide below my forelegs as he gripped me there and lifted my upper body up off him before placing me down by his side.

Leaning forward and lifting the front half of his body upwards by propping himself up on his elbows, he checked the area where a bunch of my warm female heating arousal liquids were left behind on him; and I promptly rushed around to the back of his head, very curious to investigate that fur covered spot of his; I wanted to explore every single inch of my new mate's entirely foreign body.

"It's not pee... Not water either. A bit sticky... Eevee, what is this? Are you sick or something?" He told me things and investigated my liquids as I nuzzled his human head fur and buried my face into his brown softness as best I could, and then I stopped that to to lick and lick him there instead; acquiring not only the sensation of touching him there, but his scents and flavors as well. "You're so silly and affectionate, Eevee!"

Standing up, turning around to face towards me and crouching down, he gently gripped me with both hands again in that same spot under my forelegs before bringing me upwards into the air to leave my lower half dangling off the ground; my tongue still slightly out of my maw and stuck there between the ends of my closed muzzle lips, all I could help but do was stare at him in a delightful daze; my eyes half closed and heart still pounding quite hard as it continued pumping love into my body, everything was magical, amazing, and perfect in the world; only him mattering and my love for him...

"What kind of Eevee are you hmm? Boy or girl?" He asked me while trailing his eyes downwards along my limp form. "You are a bit sleek, and I can't really see if there's a sheath or balls or not there with how furry you are..."

Stopping his investigating and crouching downward to place me back down onto the ground and remain near my level, I then swiftly rolled over onto my back; hoping he would examine me more, when suddenly I did feel his hand brush over my most lower crotch region's fur.

"You must be a female then... And you're all wet there, and it's not pee, so are you in heat, Eevee? I know a bit about pokémon since my dad is a breeder after all! And he tells me about those things! But don't you have a mate Eevee? Well I guess not since I found you all alone here huh... Pokémon in heat like to mate ALL the time, and are pretty much inseparable from their male, and... Eevee?" He talked and talked about things as his left hand gently stroked up and down the length my undersides to give me a belly rub; human fingers running through my fur and lightly pressing down against my stomach as they brushed back and forth against my four sets of nipples to give me a wonderland of touchings I've never felt, a stimulating caress that made my genitals leak further and begin to twitch and ache for him... I needed his touch THERE; and so, shifting to stand onto four paws as he was still talking, I turned around and presented myself to him for mounting; his speech dying off as I begged him to please pet my female area now instead.

"Eevee! I'm not a pokémon! I can't do that!"

"Vee..." Sensing his hesitance, I whined the cutest sounding 'please...' I could muster up; but he still did nothing in the way of advancing towards me and just sat down right there behind my raised rear end.

"Eevee, I'm cold... Usually I don't mind the cold, even at night time, but I had to take off my clothes, and this is just too much..."

The young male human, and my newly declared mate with whom I had become thoroughly infatuated with, he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. I could tell he was cold, and all thoughts of mating vanished as I became entirely concerned with his well-being; my mate wasn't feeling well, and I had to do everything in my power to help rectify the problem.

"Vee eevee, vee..." I voiced my concern while trotting over to him and hopping onto his body; placing my forepaws on top of his shoulders and lightly gripping them as I pressed my furred chest and belly right up against his furless one, I maneuvered my tail so that it was covering his legs as best I could and an attempt to have my fur become his and make him as warm as Eevee-ly possible; my fluffy white mane pressing into his neck, I gave him one nuzzle, and one lick to his cheek before moving my head back slightly to stare into his eyes with faces very close.

"You really are the nicest Eevee ever... Thank you..." He said things, and then I promptly went to nuzzling his face with the sides of my cheeks to warm and love him there.

We stayed like that for a moment or so, and then he slowly laid down onto his back as I remained his loving Eevee blanket; his hands finding their way to my lower back shortly after as they had done before, our position became so very similar to before... His digits began gently rubbing and massaging my hindquarters, and in turn began to bathe his face with my warm and wet tongue; various hot liquids collecting onto his body as my vagina began to leak its excited juices onto his stomach once more and I coated his face with saliva.

I wanted more of his salt... His skin's subtle flavor became something I craved, because I knew it belonged to him, my human mate... And so I began licking down his neck to leave no place untouched by my pink mouth organ; my forepaws moving to his face as I do so, I gently rubbed his cheeks with my pads.

"Eevee!" He called my name and laughed; and I wagged my tail and leaked more on him as my licks approached the top of his chest.

Gently I moved my forepaws to the sides of his head to feel his ears and then sides of his neck as I licked my way down to the center of his chest, and finally I placed my forepaws on top of his shoulders before moving my head back up from his body a ways; I had already noticed earlier how he had two pink nipples that were easily visible without any fur being there, and now I wanted to see them up close...

Re-adjusting my position atop him, I arched my back and pressed my stomach hard into his so I could move both forepaws onto place them on the ground directly under his armpits, and then stood up onto my forelegs to get a good view as my back end remained laying atop him; feeling four of my own nipples lightly shift against him as I did so, they seemed to be erect... Moving my head back downwards to continue licking his salts and continue exploring his body with my tongue, I now began making my way towards the left of his little pink flesh circles.

"Eevee!" He called my name as I raked my licker over his nipple a couple times; its texture uniquely different and a little softer and squishy; I liked it. "It makes me feel strange..." He went on to say as I moved to his right nipple and unleashed a flurry of attacks with my tongue there now instead; and I dripped even more female juices on to him, excited in every way to no ends; my tail wagging hard against his body too as I did all this, I purposely aimed the helpful appendage low and towards his male bits to sweep it back and forth against his crotch; hoping to make him as aroused as much his Eevee mate was and encourage him to mount her, I needed to feel physically closer to him... Needed him to mate me...

Completely stopping my lickings, I hastily took that right nipple of his directly into the end of my maw to latch on and closing the ends of my muzzle lips down around it and lightly suckle for only but a second before quickly releasing it and digging my forepaws underneath the sides of his upper chest to hug him hard and tightly press our bodies together; quickly wrapping my hind legs around his lower stomach's sides as best I could too right after, I frantically and desperately clung on to him; just wishing he would mate me, but not knowing how to ask any better or what to do exactly; my tail continuing to wag roughly against him all the while right where his maleness should be as I nuzzled his chest lovingly.

"Eevee, you really are so affectionate and silly..."

I noticed a change in him then; it was there in his presence. His voice, his smell, his body... I had gotten him excited in that _special_ way. Gotten him aroused like me... His heart beat harder against my chest, faster too. His male parts were now hardened as I continued to hit them just lightly with my tail. And I could smell the scent of his male musk even though my snout was nowhere near his crotch; and I leaked and leaked more... A waterfall of lust onto him...

"Eevee... I..." My human mate stumbled his words as I dug my hind paw's claws underneath the fabric of his boxers and proceeded to try and kick them off to remove them; my nostrils flaring a bit as I peeled the them down to his thighs and uncovered his hidden mating tool to make its scent even stronger in the air; I then stood up onto four paws getting ready to go investigate...

Whipping around and re-adjusting my stance so that I was facing away from him but still standing directly over his laying form with both fore and hind legs, he kindly laid there beneath me, unmoving; just letting his pokémon mate explore his exposed body.

His sex's scent... Its fervent, male, musk was so overwhelming to me now... His flesh colored penis part was standing up to happily greet its female, and I noticed how he even had a little bit of brown fur there covering his balls and surrounding area. His genitals were indeed a lot different looking than a pokémon's... Mother had taught me how theirs works, and about their sheaths, but it appeared humans didn't have those at all.

Leaning my head downwards, I nosed at his hardened shaft with my snout before then tentatively giving it an exploratory lick; it was the saltiest place of his body yet, uniquely male tasting, and I felt I leaked harder still... His flavor continued to dance on my tongue as I went back for a second, third, and fourth taste, when suddenly I felt him touch me _there _for the first time; one of his fingers coming to gently prod at the entrance of my hot, dripping Eevee hole before then curiously pressing into the top part of my vulva and lightly pressing its way inside, instantly my entire body lit up and a white glow to struck my vision as he unknowingly found my clitoris and grazed inquiring digit along it.

I shivered and shook all around with pleasure as a first ever orgasm gripped me; a plethora of female liquids rushing out against his lovely button pressing finger as I humped and humped my hind quarters against that invading digit to try and maintain the feeling; my vaginal tunnel squeezing and gripping at any of its length that had found its way inside. Slowly he began pushing the amazing and unique human digit in and out of my body all on his own and my humping slowly died down; which seemed to give him a better control as the finger went further and deeper into me with each inward motion; opening me up and shooting pleasure into all of the areas it came in contact with.

My chest fell to lay flat on against his lower stomach as I used both forepaws to grip the base of his penis hard with my forepaws and assault it with loving licks and cheek nuzzles interchangeably; tongue and fur stroking and rubbing his hardened shaft. His finger began thrusting in and out enthusiastically, my inner walls hugging along with his finger's motions to clench down whenever I felt the entire length of his finger pressing hard inside me and the rest of his hand against my vulva; another finger soon prodding at my entrance too and trying to work its way in too, I licked harder against his male organ to encourage him...

"Eee... Eevee..." My human mate whined my name, almost sounding like an Eevee himself as his maleness began jumping in a crazy excitement; white liquids beginning flee from its tip, I knew it had to be a male orgasm.

The top of my muzzle, the end of my snout, my clasping forepaws and face were all splashed in male seeds as I unleashed a flurry of licks upon the spouting sex; a distinct happy scent flooding the air and seeping into my nostrils, his length became increasingly salty and good tasting as the white substance dribbled downwards from the tip and I polished his tool and consumed any of it I could find there; his fingers leaving my own genitals behind soon after, I felt both of his hands lightly grip my ears for a moment before running down the curves of my back and gripping either side of my raised rear end.

"Vee!" I yipped in pleasure as his tongue found its way to my folds; snout resting right up against his penis for a moment as my maw remained slightly agape, I felt a warm slippery friction digging its way into my over-heated orifice.

His hands gripped and massaged the outer flesh and fur of my rump as his tongue repeatedly dug its way in to massage inner sensitive female parts. Semen streamed down into my nostrils and open maw as I lay there resting for a bit in a lust stupor, the male seeds continuing to lightly dribble down his pole as I resumed my perverted pursuits to gently and slowly lick against the base of his rod and consume them while I steadied my hind legs stance; standing firm and keeping my behind raised to maximize his tongue's insatiable touch inside my vagina.

I panted and whined as I quickly approached yet another climax; his relentless licker periodically bumping that fleshy pleasure button found just inside, my body became peaked with pleasure as I came hard. My gripping forepaws tightened their hold on the base of his penis a bit more as my body twitched and vibrated, and my eyes remained tightly closed as I licked up its entire length slow and passionately again and again; my female mating hole was so very slick and wet now, and I just knew I could fit him inside me despite his species' larger size...

Scrambling to stand up onto my forelegs, I then slowly began walking forward and away from his tongue's touch in hopes of replacing it with a more male defining one. Stopping as my hind legs were on either side of his crotch, I let myself drip and leak there directly onto his genitals as I slowly raised my tail high into the air to give him a good view of my wanting entrance, and then casually looked back over my shoulder to stare at him for a moment before moving my head downwards to grip his boxers with my teeth and continuing to walk forward to remove them off of him completely. Stopping again just before his laying feet, I then crouched with my forelegs and kept my rear end up high to present myself to him as I had before; this time I knew he couldn't resist, and resist he did not...

I first felt one of his hands upon my tail, groping and stroking the large mass of fluffy fur as another one soon came to brush and caress the white fur of my mane atop my chest. He kneeled forward over me as he continued to played with me like this, and I raised my rear end higher in hopes that he would soon mount me, but instead I felt his fingers begin to wonder curiously along my form; his right hand trailing to the very base of my tail then upper back before stroking its length and falling to my right side's hip as his left one slowly stroked its way across my undersides; digits delicately dancing along my chest fur and then stomach, I dripped hard in anticipation and at the sensation of fingers bumping into my nipples.

Soon his right hand was placed to my right cheek and lightly caressing me there as his left one continued its journey downward to encroach upon my fluffed up crotch fur patch that surrounded my vulva; fingers now petting all of my sensitive areas tenderly, I nuzzled and craned my head forward into his palm as I felt him lightly rub at my slit...

"Veee..." I cooed softly to him; begging to be taken and mated by my human as he played with my vaginal lips. Stroking up and down the length of my entrance, I then felt his fingers spreading the outside of my female hole apart. "Vee... Eeeveee..." I continued to whine as I felt what could only have been the large bulbous tip of his penis press right up against the inside of my parted slit; feeling his member touch every bit of the sensitive flesh just inside, my entrance then eagerly enveloped the portion of his penis poking into me as his fingers left my vaginal lips behind and I felt him begin pushing his length deeper into me. "Eeee... Eeevee..."

I took more and more of him into my body and squinted a bit at the sensation, my maw agape and tongue lulled out as I continued to lightly pant; pleasure shooting up into every place he squeezed into and run his length against my insides, my body loved it, I loved it... I could feel his maleness so vividly within me as he slid himself deeper and deeper to stretch my sensitive tunnel apart; everything was so tight, so perfect, and my walls clenched shut to hug him and make everything even tighter still.

He kept opening me up and pushing into my body like nothing else as he reached unimaginable depths within that small little female hole of mine, and my stuffed vagina remained clenched down hard as he kept making his way in.

"Veee..." I whined and squinted a bit harder; it was almost a bit too overwhelming to have so much of him inside; a little uncomfortable but insanely pleasurable, I was determined to get him all the way in there, and so was he...

I remained there underneath him in my presenting stance as his hands and body shifted to better engage his Eevee mate, and I felt his chest and stomach press into my back and raised behind as he wrapped his arms around my upper torso to sink his fingers into the white fur of my mane; laying over me just like a male pokémon would while mating...

"Eevee... Your insides are so warm and soft..." His head now directly above mine, I heard him whisper to me quietly while I steadied my hind legs as much as possible and felt the rest of his length slip all the way inside my vaginal tunnel to fit snuggly and make me feel entirely completed and stuffed; his stomach pressing right up against my tail hole and stomach contacting the length of my tail as he stayed there just hugging me for a moment; human and pokémon connect as one being of love.

"Vee..." I cooed as I felt him begin to gently rock his mating tool in and out of my body; our flesh still connected and fitting so tightly, it moved back and forth in unison a couple times before feeling him begin to slip out every so slightly and then slide back in to the deepest area within my sex.

"Eevee... It feels... Feels so good..." My human whined in a pleasurable sort of speech as he continued his motions and pumped tingling sensations of love into my body; filling me with the entirety of his maleness again and again to make me feel complete and put me in a constant state of physical bliss; my eyes staring upwards into space, unfocused as I panted hard and concentrated on all of the amazing sensations of being mated for the first time; my fleshy female depths hugging and squeezing his repeatedly pressing body part again and again in turn to make me feel as though I was going to explode with pleasure after every tightening clamp of my vagina; he wasn't of my species, but I could care less... I loved him...

"Ee... Eevee... It's happening... Happening again... It's going to going come out inside you..." I heard him mumble, his voice frantic as my core being filled with a warm liquid sensation; jet after jet of his sticky white goo being firing deep inside belly, he continued to hump harder still, as if this only encouraged him to mate more vigorously with his tiny brown furred mate. "I'm really... Really mating with you... Just like the pokémon do... This must be what it feels like for them. It's really the best thing in the world... No wonder why they always do this..."

Only but a few seconds later, and I came too...

"Vehh... Veh... Eeveeeee..." I squealed in delight as my vaginal tunnel clamped and pulsed around his thrusting male rod uncontrollably; my entire being vibrating with an ultimate pleasure as my form became super-heated and buzzed with euphoria.

Slowly my hind legs faltered under the intense sensations and I could no longer stand on them as they fell to the ground; bringing my rear end down as well and causing my mate's penis to slip out and away from my sporadically grasping femininity completely, he quickly removed his arms grip of my mane as he motioned to re-adjusted his body's position above me. Watching as he placed his left hand on the ground beside my upper chest, I rolled over onto to my side and then back as he swiftly guided the tip of his mating tool to my entrance with his right hand; desperate to get back inside me.

The fur surrounding my slit was now wet with female cum and the air thick with my sex's various musky scent intertwined with his own. Inside my vaginal tunnel was a slick, well lubricated mess of happy substances, and I felt the length of his maleness promptly sliding back into my depths to easily spread my tightly fitting walls apart and become hidden inside my form completely once more; leaning downwards and forwards against me in order to force his penis inside, I pressed the bottom of my forepaws to his chest as his crotch contacted mine and he begin mating with me once more; my tail flicking from side between his kneeling legs as both of his arms pressed into either side of my shoulders and the palms of his hands pressed into the upper sides of my head, he sandwiched my ears between his thumbs and index fingers as he lightly wiggled all of his digits to tenderly pet my fur there.

My form lightly moved back and forth along the ground as he humped his crotch into mine, and I felt his dangly male parts gently bump into my tail hole again and again as his penis rhythmically slid in and out of my vaginal tunnel above; a human penis carving and squeezing its way into my smaller Eevee body's excited, clasping orifice.

"Vee... Vee... Vee..." I cooed little sounds of pleasure and appreciation for him as we continued to mate like this, and then traced my forepaws to the sides of his chest before wrapping my forelegs around his torso as much as I could to hug him.

Shifting more and moving my head completely upright, I then found his lips with my tongue as I proceed to lick them; and shortly after he began licking me back, our tongues bumping and rubbing as our genitals repeatedly meshed in an intimate exchange of hot and wet love; soft and subtle squishing noises being made as his member's length rubbed along the wet, juice filled confines of my fleshy tunnel, my cum coated walls would periodically collapse upon its thrusting male prize with a distinct, moist squishing noise all of its own; securing its entirety snuggly inside of me each time I felt him trying to push it further but becoming stopped by his balls and crotch pressing into my behind.

Pleasure being pumped into my body from below and rubbed and licked into my head from above, it all quickly became much more than I could take... Everything built and built and got warmer and warmer, and in a hot flash of lusted ecstasy, I came again...

My sex's tunnel rippled and danced happily along his penis as he pressed his lips right to the ends of mine to take my tongue into his mouth. Lightly suckling on my pink mouth organ, his length became hilted inside me unmoving as I felt that warm liquid sensation once again rushing into my belly, and my inner flesh clamped down hard to remain hugging him tightly as he delivered his seed and we orgasmed together; vagina never wanting to let go, I hugged him tighter with my forelegs too as he continued to tenderly pet my head and ears with his hands, and play with my tongue inside his maw.

We remained like that for a while... His sex deeply embedded within mine, just resting there as my bodies climax slowly faded; but the world still stayed amazing, my life remaining at an ever present climax after having met that human mate of mine who happened to wonder into it... He continued to pet me and kiss me as we lay there, and gradually felt his once hard, large mating part go soft and smaller as it left my vagina entirely. Unplugged, a I felt a large mess of warm juices flea to run down my upper behind and tail hole as I lay there on my back, and he finally released my tongue from his mouth's hold as he scooped me up into his arms and stood up with me.

"Eevee... You'll never be alone from now on okay? I'll be here to take care of you for the rest of my life..." was the last thing he told me there in my old cave home. And as we left there together I drifted off in his loving, safe embrace; the rain long since stopped and the raging flames of my heat doused and under control...

When next I awoke I was in his house, on top of his bed next to him. He was still asleep and I dove under the sheets to cuddle up against his side before feeling his right arm drape over me and hug me against him. I fell asleep shortly again after that, and the rest is history...

We were inseparable from that point forward, always by each other's sides... He did indeed take care of me in every way imaginable; all of my wants, all of my needs... He has always been there to fulfill them... Most importantly, he has always made me feel so entirely loved, so cared for and meaningful... I'm evolved now, and he ended up becoming a pokémon breeder just like his father. But the only pokémon he breeds with himself is me...


End file.
